


Midnight

by wonscheeks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartache, Heartbreak, M/M, Moved On, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonscheeks/pseuds/wonscheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry drafts every text he types out at midnight until one night he doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably a really bad idea, tbh.

**12:00 a.m.**

**Harry;**

I miss you so much it feels like my chest is crushing me with every single breath I take.

_Saved in drafts._

-

**12:00 a.m.**

**Harry;**

I saw you today for the first time in ages. You looked great. Of course, you were with her.

_Saved in drafts._

-

**12:00 a.m.**

**Harry;**

Liam told me you asked about me today. Asked if I was okay. I felt like screaming. How can someone be okay when they’re broken?

_Saved if drafts._

-

**12:00 a.m.**

**Harry;**

It’s midnight and like every night my pillow is drenched in tears and I feel like I don’t belong in this world anymore. When are you going to realize that she can never love as much as I do?

_Saved in drafts._

-

**12:00 a.m.**

**Harry;**

I feel worthless all the time now, Lou. I didn’t know that it could get this bad. I didn’t know that heartbreak could feel like you’re useless and pathetic. I didn't know…

_Saved in drafts._

-

**12:00 a.m.**

**Harry;**

My mum visited me today with boys. They said they’re worried about me. They said YOU’RE worried about me. But, that isn’t true. You’re perfectly happy with her… Do you want me to say I am okay? I’m not okay. I haven’t been okay in a while.

_Saved in drafts._

-

**12:00 a.m.**

**Harry;**

Our song came on today. The one that that crappy radio station plays every night. The one we had our first kiss too. I broke down in the middle of the store.

_Saved in drafts._

-

**12:00 a.m.**

**Harry;**

I’m just so tired all the time. It’s like everything is grey around me. It’s killing me…its endless…this pain is endless, Lou.

_Saved in drafts._

-

**12:00 a.m.**

**Harry;**

Niall and Zayn forced me out the house tonight. I tried to get off with someone who wasn’t you and I couldn’t. I wanted your blue eyes to be staring lovingly at me again. It isn’t fair how you go to sleep perfectly content every night and I go to sleep crying.

_Saved in drafts._

-

**12:00 a.m.**

**Harry;**

I got the invitation in the mail today….I hate you so fucking much.

_Saved in drafts._

-

**12:00 a.m.**

**Harry;**

You called me today. I told you I hated you. You asked if I was okay. I said yes even though I wasn’t.

_Saved in drafts._

-

**12:00 a.m.**

**Harry;**

I hate you so much. I hate that I can’t get over you. I hate that I can’t stop loving you. I hate that I can’t stop this pain. I hate that you’re everywhere I look. I hate that you’re happy while I am miserable. I hate that you don’t care. I hate that I love you.

_Saved in drafts._

-

**12:00 a.m.**

**Harry;**

I hope you’re always happy. I hope that you enjoy marriage with Eleanor. It took me a little longer than it took you to realize how much of a waste I am. I love you, Louis. Goodbye.

_Sent._

-

**12:10 a.m.**

**Louis;**

What?

_Sent._

**12:11 a.m.**

**Louis;**

Harry?

_Sent._

**12:11 a.m.**

**Louis;**

ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW. HARRY??

_Sent._

**12:13 a.m.**

**Louis;**

You better not be doing anything stupid…just, please don’t be doing anything stupid. I’m on my way, baby.

_Sent._

**1:00 a.m.**

**Louis;**

I loved you so much.

_Sent._


End file.
